The walk
by Kah Yumi
Summary: SONGFIC. O problema não é a fraqueza, mas as possibilidades que se abrem a partir dela e que se concretizam.


**Direitos autorais:** Todos os personagens citados do anime/manga InuYasha pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi. História de minha total autoria. A música denominada "The walk" pertence à "Imogen Heap".

**Sinopse:**O problema não é a fraqueza, mas as possibilidades que se abrem a partir dela e que se concretizam.

**N/a: **Procure ler escutando a música! Além de ser boa, fiz o que pude para que ela entrosasse bem com a fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>The walk<strong>

_Ao contrário, de cabeça para baixo,_

_Torcendo-se ao meu lado._

_Pare isso agora!_

_Porque você e eu nunca deveríamos estar juntos._

_Eu acho que você deveria ir embora._

_Não é seguro aqui._

_Eu sinto uma fraqueza chegando._

Uma brisa repentina atravessou pela janela aberta e balançou a cortina. Ela estremeceu e puxou o lençol para cobrir seus braços. Ainda olhando para a cortina que se agitava suavemente, recordou-se de horas mais cedo, quando o vento era bem-vindo.

Seu olhar recaiu sobre o relógio do outro lado do quarto. Eram três horas da madrugada e ela não havia sentido sono um instante sequer. Voltou a encarar o teto, os olhos abertos e acostumados a semi-escuridão. A pouca luz que vinha do lado de fora da janela provocava sombras disformes nas paredes, estivera observando-as durante horas, relutante em direcionar seus pensamentos para algo diferente.

Mas a brisa rompeu sua concentração, ela lembrou-se prontamente de que horas antes seu corpo agitava-se com fervor, seus cabelos longos e negros colavam em sua nuca suada e cada parte de seu ser ardia de calor, e por isso a janela manteve-se aberta e as cortinas fechadas, assim somente o vento a alcançaria... Os alcançaria.

Novamente uma corrente de ar atravessou o quarto, e mais do que isso a tocou. Linhas prateadas dançaram frente aos seus olhos e caíram em seu rosto. Virou um pouco a cabeça para a direita e pode ver os ombros largos do homem serem cobertos pelo mesmo lençol que ela usava.

Apesar de ter se coberto, ele ainda devia estar dormindo, refletiu. Talvez devesse fechar a janela ou pegar uma manta mais robusta, mas não tinha vontade suficiente para levantar-se. Na verdade, também temia acordá-lo e se ver forçada a encarar aqueles olhos dourados.

Olhou-o de costas mais uma vez e admirou aquela longa cabeleira prateada, depois, com um peso ainda maior no coração, se era possível, dirigiu sua atenção ao teto. Agora, seus olhos densamente verdes, nada focalizavam. Sua mente vagava por um lugar não tão distante dali, mas em um tempo passado, quando a sua garganta não estava tão sufocada quanto agora, quando ela achava que ainda tinha alguma chance.

_Tudo bem então._

_Eu posso ficar com o seu número para um dia chuvoso._

_É assim que termina._

_Sem erros, sem mau comportamento._

_Eu estava tão bem._

_Nós poderíamos ser apenas amigos?_

_Eu sinto uma fraqueza chegando._

Desligou o celular, fechando os olhos e mal acreditando que mentira mais uma vez para ele. Mas dessa vez era preciso, dessa vez agiria certo. Ela seria forte o suficiente. Então se jogou no sofá e esperou as horas passarem, não havia trabalho para fazer aquela noite, como dissera ao celular, e sim uma conversa séria, que colocaria sua vida em ordem novamente, se tudo ocorresse como ela imaginava.

Houve tempo para um banho e o suficiente para repassar suas falas e ações no mínimo vinte vezes quando a campainha finalmente soou. Ela enrijeceu sobre o acolchoado do sofá, estudou a porta de madeira escura e por um instante a distância até ela pareceu ser muito grande.

Levantou-se e, com movimentos quase mecânicos, alcançou a maçaneta e a chave. Abriu a porta sem espiar pelo olho-mágico, sabia quem a esperaria do outro lado.

Seus olhos percorreram o homem escorado na parede oposta do corredor, estudava-a com seu habitual e penetrante olhar astuto, de braços cruzados frente ao peito. Usar aqueles olhos dourados daquela maneira deveria ser pecado.

Desconcertada, ela deu passagem para que ele entrasse. Em seu plano ela faria o mesmo depois de algumas palavras, que não se recordava no momento, pois não era uma boa idéia ter uma conversa no meio do corredor com tantos outros apartamentos.

Ela manteve alguma distância dele ao ocupar um lugar ao seu lado no sofá.

_Ao contrário, de cabeça para baixo,_

_Torcendo-se ao meu lado._

_Pare isso agora._

_Você está tão perto de mim, sem me tocar._

_Oh agora, não torne isso mais difícil do que já é_

_Eu sinto uma fraqueza chegando._

– Precisamos conversar. – conseguiu dizer.

– Estou ouvindo. – a voz dele embaralhou seus sentidos, seus pensamentos. Novamente sentiu-se vulnerável na presença dele, indefesa perante a natural força sedutora que ele emanava. Mas aqueles olhos âmbares, aqueles longos cabelos prateados, ao invés de tirarem-lhe, como normalmente fariam, recobraram-lhe a razão...

– Precisamos ser amigos... Só amigos. – enfatizou. Essa era a parte principal da conversa, em seus ensaios isso não deveria ter sido abordado tão já, mas não achou que conseguiria falar muito mais.

– Amigos... – ele levantou brevemente as sobrancelhas. – Acha mesmo que nós poderíamos ser apenas amigos, Kagome?

Engoliu em seco, a garganta já sufocada, o coração disparando. Era evidente que não. Era óbvio que eles não poderiam... Ela não poderia.

– Não é questão de poder! – exasperou. – Isso não é certo, você sabe que não é. Deveríamos, temos, que terminar isso tudo. Eu não posso mais suportar essa culpa... – ela se levantou, as lágrimas vazando de seus olhos estalados, os braços apertando a si própria em desespero. – Não podemos fazer isso com ele, eu não posso mais fazer isso. Ele... Ele é seu irmão Sesshoumaru... InuYasha ele...

_Não é para ser desse jeito._

_Não é o que eu planejei de jeito nenhum._

_Eu não quero me sentir assim._

_Então isso faz com que seja tudo culpa sua._

_Grande transtorno, perdendo o controle_

Agora seu corpo não era mais apertado pelos próprios braços, ele era comprimido entre a parede e o peito de Sesshoumaru. Os olhos dourados dele encaravam-na ardentes, e ela se lembrou de InuYasha, o namorado com quem ela negou um encontro mais cedo pelo celular. Havia algumas semelhanças entre eles, a cor dos olhos, o cabelo, a pele, o maxilar... E principalmente o poder que eles exerciam sobre ela.

Ela chorou com mais vigor. Imóvel. Odiando-se por ser tão fraca, por não estar conseguindo cumprir a promessa que fizera a si própria de colocar um fim naquela injustiça. InuYasha não merecia aquilo. Ele sempre esteve ao seu lado, sendo seu melhor e mais fiel amigo, suspeitava que ele o tempo todo a amasse.

Devia ser doloroso para ele observá-la lançando olhares a todo o momento para o irmão na época em que ela não estava envolvida seriamente com nenhum dos dois.

Sesshoumaru nunca demonstrara interesse por ela, e com o tempo ela notou que InuYasha poderia ser um companheiro muito melhor. No entanto, subitamente, o irmão mais velho pareceu notá-la, desejá-la.

E fraca como era, viu-se novamente desviando olhares para aquele homem.

_Resistência primária no degradado crítico_

_Rapidamente eu tenho que manter-me firme._

_Ponto sem retorno, um segundo para ir embora._

_Sem resposta em qualquer nível_

_Alerta vermelho, esse navio está afundando_

_Sobrecarga total, todos os sistemas caíram, eles tem o controle._

Nada saiu como planejara, muito menos os últimos minutos. Quando foi que ela atravessou a porta de seu próprio quarto?

Ela não sabia, no momento em que Sesshoumaru a tocava sua mente entorpecia. Suas ações eram instintivas, seus olhos só conseguiam focalizá-lo, seu corpo saía de seu controle e passava a pertencer a ele.

Deitada sobre a cama seu sangue ferveu, e então teve certeza de que não conseguiria refrear a si mesma, a razão já havia lhe escapado e a parte de seu consciente que se ligava a InuYasha desapareceu.

Sesshoumaru a manipulava, a controlava, ela sabia. Mas não conseguiu fazer nada a respeito, não conseguia simplesmente mandá-lo embora.

_Nós estamos cercados._

_Desista, desista e aprecie cada minuto disso._

_Congele aqui acordado para sempre._

_Eu sinto uma fraqueza chegando._

Kagome franziu a testa, reprimindo seus pensamentos e a forte vontade de se desmanchar em lágrimas. Não choraria, não com ele deitado ao seu lado.

A cortina balançou e novamente interrompeu seu breve sossego em meio à madrugada. O homem ao seu lado se mexeu, parecendo despertar. Ele lentamente girou o corpo, ficando de frente para ela, estudando as suas feições preocupadas, Kagome não tivera tempo para se recompor por completo. Ele esticou o braço e com as costas da mão acariciou-lhe a bochecha.

Sesshoumaru não deveria lhe parecer tão perfeito depois de tê-la levado para cama sabendo que ela não se perdoaria por ter fracassado e traído InuYasha uma vez mais, no entanto era inevitável.

A culpa era dele por ser daquele jeito, por abusar de seus sentimentos. Ele não devia fazer isso com ela. Não devia estar acolhendo-a junto ao corpo novamente naquela noite, sabendo que seria impossível para ela resistir aos seus encantos.

E mais uma vez Kagome se permitiu adormecer naqueles braços, querendo convencer-se de que não era fraca, mas que ele era inevitavelmente mais forte.

_Não, não é para ser desse jeito._

_É apenas o que eu preciso._

_Por que me fazer sentir assim?_

É definitivamente tudo culpa sua

* * *

><p>The walk – Fim<p>

* * *

><p>Eu gosto bastante dessa fanfic! Espero de coração que tenha agradado você também.<br>Afim de desfazer qualquer mal-entendido, deixe-me dizer que o trecho da fanfic que vai desde "Desligou o celular..." até "...não conseguia simplesmente mandá-lo embora.", trata-se de um Flashback.  
>Portanto, a pessoa de cabelos prateados no começo e no fim da fanfic é o Sesshoumaru!<br>Espero um review com a sua crítica!  
>Beijos<p> 


End file.
